gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagon Greyjoy
Dagon Greyjoy is the son of Damron Greyjoy and Alannys Greyjoy. He is the former Lord Commander of the Iron Fleet and his nephew Dalton Greyjoy, is the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. Currently he is the celebrated pit fighter Lorren in the slaver city of Meereen. History Dagon is the third child of Damron and Alannys Greyjoy. It has been suggested that his mother thinks him "soft," and his sister indicates that he is romantically involved with a girl named Pia who sells clams at a market. Recent History 'First Era' Dagon Greyjoy led the fleet during the civil war against House Harlaw in the first era, winning the battle at Pyke and maintaining his family's lordship over the Iron Islands. 'Second Era' Dagon has been scouring the Iron Islands for those still loyal to House Harlaw as part of his mother's efforts to stabalize the kingdom after the recent civil war. Third Era Dagon married Victaria Harlaw, binding the Houses Greyjoy and Harlaw. It wasn't long after that, Victaria became pregnant with their first child. He also discovered that one of Lord Baron Harlaw's ships was stolen by pirates. Dagon sent three ships after them. He plans to chase after them himself. Pia gave birth to Dagon's bastard daughter, named Frenya Pyke, and he took Frenya to raise on Pyke. His son, Tymor Greyjoy is born. Fourth Era Dagon leads the iron fleet, alongside his mother during the War of the False King, raiding the Shields, the Mander and eventually capturing Highgarden. During the Battle of the Sunset Sea, Dagon fought against the Redwyne Fleet and captured Ferment Redwyne, hand to Gylen Hightower. During the blockade of Oldtown, after weeks of torturing him in secret, Dagon's second in command Lorren "Snake Eyes" Saltcliffe discovers them, causing a rift in their friendship. During a bitter argument, Lorren stabs Dagon causing him to fight for his life. Lorren declares himself Lord Commander. The Iron Uprising occurs as members of the iron fleet fight to win back control for Dagon. Fifth Era Dagon, Victaria and Tymor attend a feast in King's Landing where not only Dagon learns of his wife's infidelity but meets with Rhaenyra Celtigar who he falls for. He ends up arriving at the Parchments at the same time as Orys Connington which results in the death of his squire, Vickon Ironmaker after his attempted kidnapping of Sansa Penrose. He and his family attend the wedding of Corliss Caron and Cassana Connington in Storm's End at Orys' own request. Once he arrived back at Pyke, he is stripped of his rank of Lord Commander by Alannys Greyjoy as punishment for allowing the heir of House Harlaw to die during the war. Not soon after he discovers of Rhaenyra's pregnancy with his child, he comes in contact with Captain Gysella of the Dancing Loon and is forced to steal money from his own family's coffers to pay for the voyage to Sweetport Sound. After arriving he discovers that she had died not too long after giving birth to their daughter, Daenaera Sunglass whom Harlan Sunglass agrees to adopt as his own heir. The Dancing Loon is attacked by Tyroshi forces as a result of the War of the Archon's Fury. Dagon is taken to Maelys Drahar where not only he learns of Andrik Harlaw's survival but informs the Archon of Tyrosh that the man heading the Pentoshi Fleet is a traitor wanted in the Iron Islands. He takes on the alias Lorren in order to drive away anyone searching for him as he vows to capture Andrik Harlaw. Sixith Era Dagon along with the reminds of his crew Tegon and Jhaen of Pentos tour the Free Cities, searching for clues to Andrik's whereabouts after fleeing Pentos. They end up meeting with Symeon Stark (under the alias Jojen) and Talisa Umber in Braavos where the three save them from danger. After a rift between Tegon and Jhaen, Tegon leaves the group leaving Dagon and Jhaen to go forward by themselves. While they were in Norvos, they were drugged by slavers and shipped to Meereen. Dagon ends up getting sold in an auction by the Naqqan family and given to Azzak zo Naqqan as a pit fighter. Seventh Era Dagon under the alias of Lorren grows popularity in Meereen as a celebrated pit fighter, winning many fights. He gains the favor of Azzak zo Naqqan. Eight Era Azzak zo Naqqan becomes head of the Naqqan Family. Dagon wins a fight against the fighter Hazrak the Whale leading to his master to arrange a fight between him and Orlos, a fighter representing the Zhak Family. He begins teaching a fellow slave, Khorane Daemetrys of Lys the ways of pit fighting after the boy was assigned to him. Quotes ''"Dagon was gentler than his older brothers, and even his appearance showed it." - ''Blood and Whispers ''"Mother isn't here, there's no need to try and impress her with your lack of humor. She wouldn't notice or care anyway, she never does with you." ''- Gwin Greyjoy Family Members Damron Greyoy, father (deceased) Alannys Greyjoy, mother Gwynesse Lannister, aunt (deceased) Merryk Greyjoy, brother (deceased) Aeron Greyjoy, brother Gwin Greyjoy, sister Victaria Harlaw, wife Frenya Pyke, daughter (deceased) Tymor Greyjoy, son Balon Greyjoy, son (deceased) Daenaera Sunglass, daughter Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Npc Category:Iron islands Category:Greyjoy Category:Pyke